Every King Needs a Queen
by Miru8730
Summary: " What's your reason for being here? Why do this?" The beautiful brunette turned to look at him, "You know we're not that different Kyoya-senpai. You and I are pretty similar in...some ways," Haruhi turned to leave, pausing to look back at the door. "To answer your question, it's the same purpose as your own... my ambition."
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Famous Host Club

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic please tell me what you think. Criticism is welcomed.**

**Pairing: Haruhi x Kyoya **

**Rated:T**

**Summary: Haruhi is an extremely beautiful, caring, RICH girl who can make any man drop dead and worship her for her beauty. None of the less, she was still-born into the Fujioka family (one of the most powerful families in the world) and is what we might call** ** a manipulator and to the extent of being the "Shadow Queen". The question is, how will our Shadow King react to this developement. After all, EVERY KING NEEDS A QUEEN. :)**

**(Ryoji does not dress up as a woman and Haruhi's mother Kotoko is still alive.)**

* * *

No one's POV

*knock knock*

"Come in" answered Haruhi.

"Miss Fujioka your parents are... OH MY WORD! Milady, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Aiko, Haruhi's personal maid gasped in shock. A look of horror spread on her face.

Instead of the once beautiful girl with long chestnut hair, now stood a messy looking barely feminine girl . She donned a brown, short wig, glasses two sizes too big, and poorly fit clothing covering her graceful, statuesque body. The young heiress looked at her maid in amusement. She couldn't wait to see her parents reaction to her drastic transformation as well.

"Yes, Aiko, it is I. Now what was it you were going to say about my parents?" Haruhi answered calmly turning to her maid.

"Ah." The maid still gaped until snapping back to reality. " your parents await you downstairs. I came in to see if you required my assistance" Aiko bowed to her young mistress.

"No that won't be necessary. Please tell my parents I will arrive shortly. Oh and Aiko please just call me Haruhi." She smiled warmly.

"Yes milady." The maid bowed one final time before closing the double doors to the lavish room and left.

Haruhi sweat dropped. She had tried to get her personal maid to stop using honorifics since her employment. She sighed and hurried up on her morning routine. The room she currently occupied was worth more then a commoner's life earnings by ten times, for she was the only daughter of one of the richest, biggest, famous, and not to mention most powerful companies in the world. She was at her vanity table making the final adjustments to the wig. Today would be the first day of her new school, Ouran Academy. Money wasn't an issue to attend that school without a scholarship, but attracting any attention to herself and being treated differently from other people just because she came from a wealthy family was not on her agenda. No, none of that stuff mattered to her. Being pursued by a bunch of phony people sucking up to her did not amuse her. For one that didn't do anything in life, and secondly those people were mainly just looking at her family's status. It was pathetic really. Superficial beings practically flocked to her like a moth to a flame. High school was simply a tactic strategy for her future, that and well, making a few friends on the way wasn't a bad idea, she smiled slightly to herself. Being on top was lonely, even the most cold hearted business man could tell you that.

After what seemed like a couple of minutes, Haruhi looked herself over, she wearing a grey sweatshirt, black pants, black ballet flats, and the clumsy looking glasses to finish off the look. She nodded her head in approval at her appearance; she had _personally_ gone to one of the many commoner's mall that her family owned for her enrollment of her new school. Slowly, Haruhi descended the stairs to the priceless antique dining table where her family resigned.

As soon as Haruhi entered the room, she quickly nonchalantly side-stepped avoiding her father's dart. Now any normal family would probably be aroused at this strange antic, but flying darts was a regular occurrence in this household.

"Ryoji, what did I say about darts inside the dining room," Kotoko had a dark aura completely surrounding her much to her husband's fear.

Ryoji cringed. " I was only making sure that our daughter is alert at all times, he-he," an extremely nervous Ryoji reasoned. '_Thank god she didn't' smile this time or else I'd be in a coffin for sure'_

"I will let it slide this time but next time you will not get away with it that easily, and I'm positively sure that we both know that Haruhi is more than capable of handling herself," said Kotoko. The scary,dark aura was now seemingly disappeared out of no where.

"Y..Yes Ma'm," stuttered Ryoji.

Haruhi found it quite hilarious how her mother was the only woman no, the only person who was allowed to treat her father that way with no repercussions. Her parents had an arranged marriage, but it was all good since they had loved each other before then. Strange right. Luck must have certainly been on their side.

"Good morning mother," greeted Haruhi.

Once the couple stopped their little scene they noticed Haruhi's..um..err immense change, they stood shell shocked. Kotoko recovered quicky, but her father just stood there expressionless.

"Good morning dear, I see you went through with the makeover?" Kotoko said sending her daughter a motherly smile that practically oozed affection.

Returning the smile, Haruhi simply nodded. "Yes, when I looked in the mirror I barley recognized myself as well." Haruhi joked.

"HARUHI FUJIOKA!" The loud screech came from her father.

Haruhi turned to her father. " Yes father?"

"What in Heaven's name are you wearing?" Ryoji screamed wailing at his daughter's appearance. HAruhi sweatdropped at her father's antics.

"Ryoji, calm yourself. We agreed to this" The voice of reason tghat was Kotoko said.

"Yes disguise not completely transform into something inhuman! And did you cut your hair?!" he dramatically questioned.

Kotoko just rolled her eyes at her beloved husband, while Haruhi just sighed.

"No father, its a wig. Everything is able to be removed. It is not permanent."

"Okay now that that's settled let's eat, the chefs prepared western styled breakfast today," Kotoko said. A couple of pleasant conversations were followed on the subject of business, work, companies, and school were the main topics. Once the family was done eating their breakfast; they went to the parlor to spend some quality family time before Haruhi had to leave for school.

"Haruhi," Ryoji started switching to business mode.

"Yes Father," Haruhi replied in a respective tone. The tone she was trained to use since she was a child in public.

"You know that as a father, I only want what is best for you, and to say the least, I am somewhat impressed in your reasoning for wanting to hide your background. But when the need arises you know the truth will be revealed. So I will ask you again. Are you prepared to go along with this plan of yours? Especially since you will soon have to enter our world again." Ryoji questioned sternly with authority. His business mode was not to be taken lightheartedly.

"I am sure father. I want people to look at me for who I am instead of them throwing themselves at my feet to gain my favor because of who I was born to. I am prepared to reenter our world, and I rather lay low for as long as possible. As a Fujioka I know of my responsibilities and when the time comes I will take them fully. I am also aware of the terms of our deal and will also take them what better way to make friendships."

A wide smile from both father and mother beamed at their daughter's reply. It was hard to not be proud of their daughter. Despite of who she was born to, she was still humble and was turning into a promising young lady. No parent could ask for more.

"Well then, I suppose we have nothing to worry about." Kotoko cheerfully interjected.

"But if_ ANYONE_ tries to hurt you..." started Ryoji.

"We will not refrain from destroying their family apart and making the rest of their lives miserable" finished Kotoko with a sinister smile on her face, that any lesser person would have died on the spot. Her parents were not cruel people, but if the need arose they would take matters into their own hands. Only on rare circumstances would they take those measures.

Haruhi sighed she knew her parents well enough to know they're not bluffing, but that's why she loved them. They allowed her to make decisions for herself yet still had a hand on things. It truly made her feel fortunate for her the family. The remaining time was spent joking and simply enjoying eachother's company.

"Bye dear, have a good day at school" Kotoko kissed her daughter before she left for her law firm. Ryoji hugged Haruhi and kissed her cheek before also leaving to the Fujioka Corps.

"Ah my little girl is so grown up pretty soon she will take over the company and.." He was up to his antics again.

"Dad, with all do respect I'm only 15; it will be a few more years before I am able to take over any company."

"I know it's just me and your mother love you so much it almost pains us to see you grow up so fast."

"I know dad, you and mom are the best parents I could ask for." Haruhi just mentally sighed. If only the business world knew how her father acted to the close people in his life. This sent her father into overdrive "Yes, yes your mother have done a wonderful job. Now Haruhi go. You don't want to be late on your first day."

Haruhi watched as her father sped on the road and simply smirked at her father and got into the white, luxurious limousine .She told her chauffeur to drop her off near a park close to the school; when she stepped out of the limo, she thanked the driver walked until she reached the gates of the school. The grand school stood before her. Students surrounded the school all making their way to the entrance.

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

When I entered the school; I went straight to the desk lady for my schedule.

" Excuse me"

" Yes, how may I help you?" asked the front desk lady.

" I'm Saito Haruhi."

" Ah you must be the scholarship student." said the office lady.

" Hai, can you please give me the schedule for my classes?"

" Of course here you go if you have any question please don't hesitate to ask me."

" Thank you. " I offered her a polite smile and she returned mine.

It didn't take long for me to find my homeroom class. It was located on the second level of the east wing. Once I entered the classroom, everyone seemed to stare at me. Figures, I was the only one not wearing the uniform and I practically stuck out like a sore thumb with my ridiculous appearance.

"Ms Saito please introduce yourself to the class," the voice came from my homeroom teacher Mr. Nakamori.

" My name is Saito Haruhi please to meet you" I bowed as everyone just looked at me weirdly, like I didn't belong. In their defense, I was the first scholar ship student.

Hmm, I suppose this reaction was to be expected. Let's see Yukari Fuji, Hinata Nagi, a couple of my family's client's kids are in this class. I'll have to mark that down for future reference.'

The day slowly went along with me having to introduce myself, receive the same reaction, and going through a long, boring lesson. It would have been an under statement that I Fujioka Haruhi was not starving.

**_*Time skip after her chauffeur brought her lunch*_**

**_Last class of the day_**

I seated myself near the back of the classroom besides the window overlooking the beautiful courtyard. '_I wonder how long will it be before the truth will be revealed. Well the only thing I can do now is enjoy the calm before the storm.'_

**End of class**

_'Finally, class is over'_ I stretched and yawned. _'There's an abandoned music room around here somewhere. May be I can get some of my work done there and if i have time take a nap'_

My short excursion to the third music room was short. I made a grab for the handles of the door, but instead it swung open on its own.

'interesting'

Red petals came flying into my face.

'What the hell?'

I caught a glimpse of the opened door sitting there was six handsome, no gorgeous guys at the entrance. There was a blonde haired guy sitting on a throne,not allowing you to see his eyes, a petite boy sitting on the shoulders of a really tall boy, a guy standing to the left of the guy on the throne with glasses that reflected the light, and red-headed twins with matching smirks. It took only a glance for me to know who these men were. The one on the throne was Tamaki Suoh the illegitimate son, heir of the Suoh empire ,the boy sitting on the shoulders of the tall senior was Mitsukuni Haninozuka the eldest son of a highly respected clan of fighters, the tall senior who the Haninozuka was sitting on was his cousin Takashi Morinozuka, the twins who were in my class were the Hitachiin twins, and lastly the raven haired teen to the left of Suoh was Kyoya Ootori the youngest son to the Ootori empire.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I was expecting an abandoned music room not six of some of the mot influential sons posing in the middle. Who would have thought my first encounters with the Hitachiin, Ootori, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, and Suoh heirs would be at a Host club. Life truly is strange.' I mused to myself.

"Welcome fair maiden to the host club, a place for the rich and beautiful maidens to be able to socialize to Ouran's most finest and handsomest men. After all, we must share our beauty with the world, for we are like swans in this world of knights in this world of dark and ugliness. For we must let our inner light shine..." Suoh continued to ramble on about princesses, princes, and knights until Ootori-sempai spoke up.

"You must be the scholarship student Haruhi Saito," he stated more then asked, pushing his glasses up causing it to reflect the light.

How did he know?! Does he keep tabs on everyone.

_"Um-uh. . How did you know?"_

*gasp* "A scholarship student! That means your the first poor person to ever attend this school. You my dear are a light of hope to all poor people out there that they can accomplish the impossible," shouted an overly enthusiastic Suoh who looked like a puppy who got a treat from it's master.

"Sorry but I didn't come here to be with a host club you see..."

"I understand" he looked at me with a serious expression.

"You do?" I asked skeptically with my eyebrow raised.

"Of course, your afraid that since your a normal faced, no class, ugly, poor commoner you can't be with us princes, but do not fret we consider all young maidens to be princesses no matter how ugly and poor they are." Suoh, whom I identified as the leader rambunctiously said.

I can sense the sincerity in his words, honestly he's so arrogant and ignorant. More importantly though, I have to get out of here as fast as possible. If one of them were to recognize me everything will be revealed. My di

"Excuse me but there seems to be a misunderstanding, I didn't come here for a host club. In fact, I had no comprehension of this room still being used. I was simply looking for a suitable place to sleep. Well if you'll excuse me."

Everyone looked at me again for the umpteenth time except with shock this time.

**No One's P.O.V.**

No Girl had ever defy the host club king or the Host Club for that matter. Even Mori and the so called shadow king turned to look at her with shock and interest well at least in Kyoya's case.

"Hey what's the rush" the twins each grabbed one of her arms and tried to lead her to a couch. Haruhi successfully yanked her arms away from their iron grasps, but it was too late. Out of no where, a blonde streak came rushing toward her and the glasses didn't help her at all.

It all happened in a blink of an eye.

*CRASH!*

* * *

**What do you guys think I did a little bit of editing. I'll be continuing soon. So please bear with me. PLEASE R&amp;R : ) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

**I have returned to this story. I don't really have any excuses but thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favored this story of mine.**

**" " = what the person is saying **

**' '= the person's thoughts **

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

Crash!

"Ow! I'm definitely going to feel that tomorrow, but the huge noise didn't come from our bodies colliding. It came from something behind me." I groaned. My body was just slammed into by a rabid, idiotic guy and mind you he was more than a tad taller then me. 'Well at least I could say I had an interesting first day, I guess, but what was that noise?'

"Oh my God, I'm so very sorry please accept my sincerest apologies. Oh are you bleeding!? She's dying Kyoya! Kyoya! Kyoya! Her poor commoner's brain is going to bleed. We broke the commoner!" Tamaki- sempai wailed uncontrollably while hyperventilating.

"We? more like you did boss" the twins said in unison while snickering.

"Koaru, Hikaru." It only took one phrase from Kyoya for the twins to cower in fear. "Well I am sorry for this idiot's actions; Unfortunately it is much to my displeasure to inform you of your misfortune. You see that vase right there was going to be auctioned for eight million yen, and frankly, you are to blame. If you not try to so roughly get of the twins grasp, the location of your fall would have resulted better." He said that all so calmly yet so coldly. It irked me.

' Calculating bastard, like they didn't have enough money all ready. Also what's with them so openly calling others commoners. Really, its irritating. Judging people by their appearances. They're a group of rich bastards. Well I can't really speak. Anyways just great, right when I made that deal with Father and Mother how am I going to get out of this one without revealing my identity... I'll just have to play it off for now.

*sigh*

"Eight million yen! You're kidding right?"

"What's the big deal it's only 8 mil. " the twins simultaneously said, while shrugging their shoulders.

"I don't have that kind of money. Is there any other way?" I desperately cried. 'Too easy.'

" THEN THERE'S NO WAY AROUND IT, STARTING TODAY YOU WILL BE THE HOST CLUB'S INDENTURED SERVANT! Genius right?" That so called idiotic king announced.

"What?Indentured servant!? This has to be against the law."

"On the contrary, you see Miss Saito when someone ruins another's property it is only rightly in the law that the one accountable should be held that would be most befitting. If you cannot pay the debt with money. You'll have to pay it with your body." that damn Ootori said smugly.

It took me a couple of minutes to assess the situation and try to formulate a plan but to no avail. I'll have to see this all the way through, might as well, I mean it could be an interesting experience. At least this definitely will not be a boring year, but I'll have to be extremely cautious.

I groaned out loud. "Fine. but I would at least like to be informed of what is to be expected of me. Also would you mind introducing yourself to me. I might as well know the names of my soc called '**masters'** " I emphasized masters with as much venom as I could muster. You'd have to be a complete and utter idiot to not notice my distaste for this.

"Oh my! We haven't even properly introduced ourselves." The host club automatically went into formation. " I'm Tamaki Suoh the princely type. The twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the devilish type. The guy in glasses is Kyoya Ootori, the cool type,the blonde senior is Mitskuni Haninozuka the Lolita-shota type, and the tall senior is Takashi Morinozuka the silent type."

**No One's Pov**

Haruhi looked on in surprise as a bunch of rose petals kept swirling around them . '_The budget for this club must be insane._' she thought.

"As for the answer to your question, You will simply be taking on task we assign you such as, getting supplies and other things of that nature." Kyoya answered briefly in his business tone.

"Oh and Haruhi, also keep in mind that escape is also very unlikely, you see my family owns a very renown private police force, but, of course, hopefully it won't result to that. You would do well to remember that"

"He-he of course not Ootori- sempai." Haruhi sweat-dropped nervously. _'Rich bastard'._

_"_Yay! Haru-chan is going to stay with us." Honey sempai beamed.

Kyoya just coldly smiled back at the poorgirl with no remorse. After all, its unfitting for an Ootori to feel any remorse.

After the incident, the rest of the day ran smoothly with the twins playing around with Haruhi, Tamaki wailing like a banshee, Honey- sempai offering smiles and being his normally cute self with the ever stoic Mori, and Kyoya observing and doing work on his laptop. Frankly, Haruhi was quite surprised and amused at how close everyone was. Sure they seemed crazy but to have this type of relationship in their world was very rare and fortunate. Luckily, she was just observing today. In a way it was kind of funny seeing how the girls willingly ate up the hosts' acts and cooed at the sweet nothings being spoken to them.

"Hey Haru-chan" (Honey)

'Is that nickname really necessary'

She gently smiled to her short senior and looked at him in acknowledgement. "Hai, Honey-sempai?"

"Would you like some cake?"

*thud* Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. It seemed like they did that a lot today.

"Honey-sempai never shares his cake with anyone," the twins not so silently whispered.

If Honey heard what they said he didn't pay any heed to it; he just simply kept smiling awaiting her answer.

"I would love to Honey-sempai"

"Great! Would you like the chocolate one or the strawberry one?"

"The strawberry one please"

He handed her the piece of cake and motioned her to sit down with him and Mori. The two of them ate their cake peacefully

"So Haru-chan what do you like about the school so far?" The cute senior asked shoving a huge piece of cake in his mouth.

Haruhi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, the resources provided by this school are excellent and when I graduate from this school I will have a greater chance of going to any university of my choice."

"So what do you want to be Haru-chan?"

Unbeknownst to the girl, that question was on the minds of all the host.

'_ Great. I can't exactly tell them the truth now can I. I also do not want to keep piling up so many stories. Half truth it is then.'_

_"_I'm not certain myself yet, though I am fascinated by the business world."

It wasn't a complete lie. Business did intrigue Haruhi. The feeling of being the one to pull strings and analyzing every aspect of a situation was thrilling.

Kyoya looked up at the girl eating cake with Mori and Honey. '_Perhaps Ms, Saito will be more of use then I originally thought. At the very least amusing.' _He continued to write in his notebook.

Twenty minutes later the club officially ended and the girls with much persuading left with promises of returning the next day.

Haruhi turned to leave before the host club gathered before her blocking the exit. Their smiling faces only seemed to make her feel anxious.

"Don't forget about tomorrow Haruhi" The devil twins said in unison a double meaning behind their words.

"I won't." and with that Haruhi said her goodbyes while rushing out of the room groaning for tomorrow.

**Outside**

*calling* " Moshi moshi Haruhi-san, How may I be of service."

She looked around making sure no one was eavesdropping before lifting the device to her ear again. "Ah, yes, please pick me up at the same location from this morning."

"Yes right away Fujioka-san "

*beep*

After Haruhi had left, the twins, Mori, Honey and eventually Tamaki left. The only one left was Kyoya finishing the club balances, but that was hardly the reason to why he was staying behind. Haruhi had peaked his curiosity somewhat. There was something about her that seemed different. She almost reminded him of someone, but who? No matter how hard he reevaluated his thoughts; he couldn't seem to piece it together. Kyoya growled in frustration at his laptop. Every time he searched for Haruhi Saito on the school's mainframe it only gave him knowledge he already knew.

"I'll have to have her investigated." he said aloud. I guess it couldn't hurt to try. It only took ten minutes to organize things with his family's private investigator.

"See you tomorrow Ms. Saito," Kyoya preceded ton leave the school after saying his statement.


End file.
